


dinner.

by Amidala_Skywalker (Anne_Rackham)



Series: Valentine’s 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Dinner, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Amidala_Skywalker
Summary: The last time Finn cooked dinner for Poe ended in a disaster. Two weeks later, Finn surprised him again, wanting to do something special.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Valentine’s 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626652
Kudos: 4





	dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dinner 
> 
> It’s 11:45PM, so this is still day two. Finn and Poe are new for me, so it's a first. This wouldn’t leave my head. I hope you enjoy it!

The last time Finn cooked dinner for Poe ended in a disaster. Poe came home to a smoky apartment with a burnt lasagna on the stove, a messy kitchen, and ruined dish towels. Two weeks later, Finn surprised him again, wanting to do something special. Walking into the kitchen, Poe saw Finn bent down, eyeing the dish in the oven. He was apprehensive about eating it but did so, and this time it wasn’t a disaster. It was delicious, special, leaving him insatiable. He was amazed, shocked and Finn relieved. The meal was special, but Finn meant so much more.


End file.
